


Sleep Never Came Easily

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie misses Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Never Came Easily

Sleep never came easily on those nights when Bodie was forced to sleep alone. He missed the comfort of a warm and willing body: the casual drape of an arm across his chest, the sweet weight of a leg clamping his thigh.

In other words, he missed Ray.

 _S'like sleeping with a bloody teddy,_ he mused. _One that snorts and snuffles like a real bear. Has the unpleasant disposition of one, too, if I complain he's hogging the covers. Should be glad the pesky little sod is off on special assignment._

Unfortunately, he was anything but glad... he was lonely.


End file.
